Justice League: Silk
by writer6886
Summary: A new drug has spread through L.A. It's name is silk and its caused quite a stir. Especially with a creature aimed to stop it by any means. Can the justice League stop these two deadly threats?
1. JackOlantern

I am not the creator of these Characters. DC comics own these characters.

Warning this story is Rated Y for serious violence.

Justice League:Silk

JackOlantern

In a warehouse near the edge of L.A. explosions occur within it. A figure flies in the air and lands on a man's head causing the disks in his spine to blow out killing him. The figure lands behinds his victim revealing what he is. The creature was a JackOlantern six feet tall with a black and orange body suit, orange boots, gloves, and cape. On his left hand was a silver JackOlantern ring with ruby eyes. JackOlantern stares at three men holding automatic guns, insanely he charges, two green vines fly out of his wrists slicing off the heads of the first two men then thrusting his hand in third man piercing his heart. A thug comes up from behind and smacks Jack'o'lantern in the head with a pipe. Attempting again the thug swings the pipe only to be caught by the creature with his left as his right grabs the thugs neck. "Thats not nice." Jack whispers just before snapping his neck. Jack watchs as his prey begins to escape. Smiling Jack yells,"Were are you going? The party has just begun." Holding out his hands two small flaming JackOlaterns materialized in his hands. Jack jumps in the air pitching the miniture pumpkins at the crowd as they explode apon impact immobilizing his prey. Jack walks into a room with a sign stay out. Jack disregaurds the sign and enters. Inside many workers were packing away a purple powder substance as fast as possible. Jack slams the door as everyone looks in horror at the sight before them. Jack raises his left hand to form a pumpkin bomb. Just after a red hair man leaves the room Jack throws the pumpkin at the powder. In seconds the warehouse explodes. The red haired man 5'6" hits the ground for cover as debree flies around him. Looking up his face is covered in horror as a figure walks out of the building his body a blaze. The figure absorbs the fire revealing it fightening self, JackOlantern. The red haired man pulls out a pistol and shoots Jack until his gun was empty. Jack grabs the man by the throat watching as his brown eyes widen with fear.

"D-don't k-k-kill m-m-me p-please." The man pleaded.

"You already died when started making that crap **silk**." Jack replied cruelly.

"I-I'll give y-you whatever you w-w-want." The man begs.

"Who makes silk?" Jack demands bringing the guy closer to his face.

"I-I d-don't know. I-I'm only in charge of the w-warhouse. Thats all."

Jack's face turns to anger and dissappoint as he distances himself from the man and places his hand next to the man's face. "Trick or treat." Jack says creating a pumpkin.

"Nooooo!" The man screams as the pumpkin explodes.


	2. The Five

The Five

Jack's face turns to anger and dissappoint as he distances himself from the man and places his hand next to the man's face. "Trick or treat." Jack says creating a pumpkin.

"Nooooo!" The man screams as the pumpkin explodes.

The screen went blank at that moment leaving the top members of the Justice League speechless. Flash broke the silence leaving the room his hand over his mouth. "That is what surveillance team caught across the street." Amanda Waller said. Amanda was head of Cadmas and rarley ask the League for help. But this time it was a serious situation that could not be ignored. "This is the Fifth warehouse he has destroyed raising his death tally to 674. Only 20 have lived his onslaught and there too afraid to say anything. So far he has only attacked anyone related to silk." Silk was a new drug that made its way through L.A. in a matter of days. At this point Silk seemed to be the only drug there. "We have been trying to find a lead to the creator of this drug but and got lucky finding this warehouse. This drug is a serious plague that make PCP look like childerens tylonel. Now thanks to JackOlantern were back at square one. We need your help to stop both these threats and soon." Amanda finishes and was asked to leave as the head members make a decision. Amanda heads out the door as Flash enters still looking green.

"So what do we do?" Superman asks.

"I say nothing." Hawkgirl spoke up. "Drugs are a plague and this guy is actually sending a real message."

"Is he?" Batman replies.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hawkgirl asks angerily.

"It means if he is sending a message then why is that plague still on the streets?"

"What I would like to know is why drugs are such a threat? I mean if there so evil why do people take them?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Pressure. People think its cool too take drugs and that life will be better." Flash said. Being the youngest member and visiting schools and orphanages he understood how many teens thought. "Don't we have members in L.A. already?"

"Yea Ice and the Question." Superman replies. "The two were sent to L.A. a week after silk made it appearence. Unfortunately they haven't much luck. However A couple of names we know came up on their last report. Killer Frost and Scarecrow."

Batman flinched at Scarecrows name. Scarecrow was a deadly villain who crossed his path many times in the past. Batman knew he had to enter this mission and stop Scarecrow. "I have a buisiness meeting Michel Dassal in L.A. I'll go." Batman volunteers. Dassel was the owner of a nanotech company. He asked Wayne to join his company to go further into research into sending Nanites to help fight diseases.

Wonder Woman looked at Batman with concern. She had feelings for him that she has never truely expressed. With Killer Frost and this JackOlantern Wonder Woman decided to accompany Batman. "I'll go to." She said standing up making Batman flinch slightly.

"Alright I'll also send Green Arrow with you making a team of five. Batman you'll be in charge." Superman ordered.

They called Amanda in and told her of their plan. Wonder Woman and Green Arrow would arrive early. Bruce would arrive a day later meeting with Dassal. After the meeting the five will meet up and plan their strategy."


	3. Reinforcements

Reinforcements

Scrarecrow leaned over a railing watching his men packaging a purple powder. 'Silk. Such a leathel drug and yet so addictive.' Scarecrow thought to himself. This drug had made him richer than ever before within a matter of months. There opperation was so well planned that only a few members were caught by the police and those members were minorities. However there was one major inconvience in their way, JackOlantern. So far four warehouses were wiped out leaving no one alive. If things kept up workers would be leaving out of fear. Jack had to be delt with and soon before the richest opportunity slips from his grasp. The door opens and a light blue women wearing a bue outfit matching her hair walks in with a smile. "Killer Frost." He said walking up giving her a kiss. "How did the mission go?"

Frost smiles cruelly,"Perfectly. Heroine is no longer a problem." Killer Frost had been going around killing other drug lords to eliminate competition. To expand their territory Frost place A silk member in charge and the former drug building began to manufacture their own drug. Scarcrow knew that Frost was the perfect woman for the job. Her skill and power helped wipe out much of the competition. Soon PCP and cocaine would be eliminated and silk will be able to travel across the western continents. Frost and Scarecrow went into the office room to relax. Frost sat on the couch pulling Scarecrow closer to her. As the two were making out the computer peeped signaling announcing that Scarecrow was being summoned.

Scarecrow excused Frost and tapped the computer. A figure hidden in the darkness of his office appeared on the screen. "We were hit again." The man on the screen says with a stern tone. "That makes a total of five warehouses. I put you incharge so this wouldn't happen. Find out who he is stop him! With your's and Frost's connection certainly you know some serious hit men."

"That can very expensive." Scarecrow stated slowly.

"Five million to the one who gives me his head. Now get me those hunters!" The man yells before the screen goes blank.

Scarecrow types on the computer then waits. After a few minutes a man cloaked in a green outfit appeared on screen. His face was hidden behind a green mask and hood. He was known as the Pied Piper. He weilded an electronic flute that controlled people to do his biding. He could also launch a sonic scream to cause real damage. "What is it Scarecrow?" Piper asked in a soft tone.

"Another building was hit Piper. I'm worried about the security you have there." Scarecrow answered.

"I don't have any security." Piper was using his flute to control ordinary people to run his factory. It was the most efficient warehouse they had.

"Thats what I'm worried about. I'm sending you some muscle. Bane and Atomic Skull. You know them?"

"Not personally."

"They'll arrive in two days, becareful till then." The screen goes blank as Scarecrow makes the calls for Piper. The two accept the offer greatly and will arrive sooner than expected. Scarecrow pulls up a list of skilled bounty hunters. Three caught his eyes Deathstroke a skill mercenary with enhanced strenght and healing. He wore a dark blue outfit trimed with steel on the hands and legs. NKV Demon a former soldier from Russia until the fall of comunisum. Now a hunter Demon was well skilled in hand to hand combat and was unable to fell pain whatsoever. He wore a blue outfit with red boots and gloves. His face was his most intimidating quality, for it fit his name, Demon. The third was Stinger a trained asassin with wrist that holds lasers, explosives and blades. Stinger wore red armour with gold gloves and leg gaurds. Scarecrow made the calls informing them of his offer.


	4. Arrivals

I am not the creator of these Characters. DC comics own these characters. I Dedicate this chapter to the Lord God.

Arrivals

Bruce Waynes private jet begins to land in L.A. Bruce looks out the window seeing his fans of reports and women who can't wait to meet him. Bruce sighs heavily ready to put on his mask. He grew tired of all crowds trying to meet him and saying he was great trooper and hero among the community. Bruce knew he wasn't any of those things. Sure he helped people with his money and buisness but what he really wanted was his privacy. If it wasn't for public Bruce would prefer to stay as Batman and leave his company to someone who could run it. The plane lands smoothly just before Bruce gets ready to make his way past the reporters and fan. Stepping out of the plane Bruce is soon blinded by the flashing lights of camera's reporters flood in asking many questions. Bruce pushes his way through the crowd and enters a limo waiting for him. Bruce lays his head back with relief before he tells Alfred to take him to Dassel Tech. Alfred turns on the radio and begins to listen to the news. "In other news three masked men attempted to rob the Los Angeles mint were stopped by Wonder Woman. After escaping with three million dollars the masked men jumped into an armored car. The three started down the street until Wonder Woman grabbed the back bumper immediately stopping the vehicle. The Three criminals were soon apprehanded after a short resistence."

Bruce smiles at the news report as he stares out the window looking out toward the city. After todays meeting Bruce would join Wonder Woman and the rest to discuss their plan for the two threats. Just before his trip Bruce looked over the computer to find out how Scarecrow escaped Arkam.Johnatan Crane Crane was moved from Arkam by order of Airise institution in L.A.. Bruce looked into this 'Airise institution' ans found it didn't exist. Someone took Scarcrow from Arkam and hired him for his expertise in chemicals. Bruce new that this was bigger than Scarecrow and Frost. Whoever was in charge would have to be wealthy and well informed.

The limo stops infront of a forty story metallic building with D Tech in large Broze print. Bruce steps out to see a muscular man seven ft tall with red hair and beard, blue eyes behind his glasses and wearing a blue suit with red tie. Smiling the walks up and introduces himself as Mike Dassel, head of Dassel Tech. When Bruce first sees Mike is surprised that such a large man is in charge of a powerful company. Bruce accepts the friendly gesture and says,"It an honor to meet you Mr. Dassel."

Mike laughs loudly and replies,"Pleasure is all mine Mr. Wayne. Your company has many of the finest scientist within its company. I'm sure with are partnership we can perfect the nanite cure." The two head into the build ready to see the layout of the cure. The nanites were carefully crafted to be no larger than a blood cell. The nanites were to be remote controlled and attack tumors, Hepitus, and aids. However the problem was to control the number of nanites and keeping track of the nanites.

At first the nanites were to be programmed to attack such viruses however the nanites went out of control and the test subject was destroyed. Futher events proved to have the same results. Later on they decided to have the nanites be controlled by remote. Though test were more successful they're were still complications. The problem was that they couldn't connect the signal to each nanite and many were lost within the tests. Wayne industries had been nanites and had gotten very far in their developments. Bruce was very familiar with nanites since Brainiac implanted a bunch in him. Bruce didn't want that to happen again so he decided to study their making. Mr. Dassel apparently found a good use for their design. Now joining forces the two corporations hope to achieve the greatest cure.

The two talk about improving certain guidence systems and laser power. The amount of investing was more than Bruce thought but nothing he couldn't handle. It was Seven P.M. when they finally decide to part. They would resume their dicussion the next morning. Bruce enters his Limo and heads to the hotel. Bruce was staying at the Holiday Inn tower suite. Bruce lays his head back trying to get what little sleep he could before meeting with the other members.

A large metal truck drives into L.A heading into the darkest and most dangerous part of the city. The driver a slightly built man wearing a black mask and brown trench coat drives down the road looking left at a map in the passangers seat. The back of the truck glows a low green lighting the street. The man had been driving ever since he got a call about a job. In the back was a passanger he picked up along the way also after the same job. The two had been driving for an hour ever since they had gotten into the city. "Face it Bane! Your lost." Atomic Skull calls from the back.

"Quiet Skull. I know where were are." Bane replies looking at the map. "After this turn we'll be at Pipers ware house." Bane makes the turn only to find that they reach a dead end. Bane attempts to back out when he sees his path is blocked by a bunch of figures.

One of figure walk up to Bane. Revealing his skull painted face he smiles cruelly at Bane. "Looks like your a little lost my friend. Welcome to the skulls territory. If you wish to leave alive I suggest you hand everything of value."

Bane remains still and answers,"I'm looking for a warehouse near here. If **YOU **want to live **I **suggest you tell me where it is."

The skull member frowns at the threat. "Who do you think you are? We've got you surrounded and you dare to threaten me. What could you possibly do to all of us?"

A dark smile creeps on Banes face as he replies, "Allow me to show you." Bane steps out of the truck as four other members appear all ready for a fight. Bane twists a dial on his right hand. Bane begins to grow taller, muscles tearing through his coat as he towers over his victims. The four members ran in fear as the ringer leader stays stunned with fear. Bane grabs the frightened gang member. "Now where is the warehouse?"

"Th-there ar-are-are m-ma-many ar-around th-this ar-area." The man stutters horribly.

Bane thinks for a minute then says,"Music should be coming from it."

"T-two b-blo-blocks d-d-down."

Bane tosses the gang member aside and turns the dial so he can fit in the truck. Getting inside Bane hears the annoying sound of Atomic Skulls voice,"See asking for directions wasn't so hard." Bane repies with a huff as he makes his way to the warehouse.

Bane parks the car outside a tall black warehouse. Two lights glow out of the warehouse giving it a dark frightening look. The sound of a pipe whistles from the warehouse enforcing its intimdating features. "Were here. Put your headphones on we don't want to fall under Piper's spell." Bane places a light pair of silver and black headphones designed to block Piper's hypnotic music only.

Atomic Skull steps out of the back of truck illuminating the dark with his nuclear power.

The two enter the building only to be greet by a bunch of people with blank stares as they are placing pakages of silk into boxes ready for shipping. "Greetings Bane, Atomic Skull!" Pied Piper calls from the balcony of his office. "I see you came earlier than expected. Good we have problems to discuss. Step into my office." The two follow Piper inside to see him stare at a small televion on his desk. Piper looks up and turns the television towards them, This was on the news this morning." On the television was Wonder Woman stopping an armor car. "Scarecrow also informed me Green Arrow was seen in the area. That makes a total of four members."

"Four?" Atomic Skull asks with a bit of fear in his voice.

Piper nods,"The Question and Ice have been in the city for a month now. So far they haven't found out anything about are operation. We can only assume that with Wonder Woman here they're taking something serious." Pipers sighs and throws a newspaper infront of them. The headline read 'Silk Takes Thousandth Victim!' "The League either wants to stop our opperation before any more _innocent_ victims die or..." Piper pauses as he turns the paper to the fourth page showing them a story about Jackolantern. "... they want to stop him. Either way were theres trouble ahead. So are you two ready for what lies ahead." Piper asks giving them a dark look. Bane nods accepting the offer.

Atomic Skull was a little nervous to accept. He joined the Legion of Doom along time ago and face the League plenty of time tonly to be defeated time and time again. Atomic Skull asks."And what if we want out?"

"Then you miss out on the largest payment of your lives." Piper say lightening his voice. "These pathetic people and weakness have given us over five million just this month. And I assure you the paycheck is growing."

Hearing the amout taken in over one month Atomic Skull smiles and asks,"Whats our first order?"


	5. Battle Plan

I am not the creator of these Characters. DC comics own these characters. I Dedicate this chapter to Cori.

Battle Plan

Batman checks the area making sure no one can see him. Batman leaps out of the hotel and glides to the top of the next building. Batman heads into tha shadows ready to join the others. Batman nearly reaches his destiny were many appartments were. The streets were lit with fire trash cans as the homeless warm themselves. Gang members who were going to terrorize the homeless hid at the sight of the Dark Knight. This place reminded him of Gotham many homeless and scared oppressed by cowards. Batman stops at the sight of a homeless woman with blonde dirty hair holding a small boy also dirty blonde hair face covered in dirt about four years of age both covered in a torn grey blanket. Batman slowly walks up to the woman watching as she pulls the child close to her. Batman pulls out a hundred dollar and gives it to the woman. The woman hesitantly takes the hundred and hides it in the blanket. The woman gives Batman a grateful look just before he leaves. Batman enters an old apartment complex and slowly walks up the stairs. The occupants unsure of why he is here head into their rooms or move out of his way best as they can. Batman stops at room with 423 in black on it. Batman knocks three times and waits as the noise of a bunch of locks are being undone. The door opens slightly revealing the question a faceless black haired man wearing a blue suit with a red tie. The question opens the door offering Batman in. Batman accepts the offer and walks in finding Ice, a young woman with short hair blonde and blue eyes wearing a blue ski like outfit trimmed in white. Green Arrow, blonde hair wearing a green mask that covered his eyes and dresses like Robin Hood. And Wonder Woman standing by a window. Batmans heart shifts like it had done many times in the past when he saw her. Getting ready for the meeting Batman stands next to Wonder Woman who was staring at him kindly. "What?" Batmans asks.

"That was a kind thing you did." Wonder Woman said nodding her head towards the woman and child he gave money too. Batman turns his head back to the group not replying but a little smile creeps on his face happy to receive the compliment.

"Now that everyone is here we can talk about certain problems at hand." The Question spoke up gaining everyones attention. "One problem we face is the new drug plaguing the city calling itself Silk. The second is a rogue murderer named Jack'O'lantern. Ice and I have been here for some time and we have yet to find a pattern to how the drug is being produced to the people. Every rumor we hear about a Silk dealer we often find it to be false or so it seems. What I found from a dealer we found is that one dealer works in a six block area. Many dealers own six blocks and move around in that area trying to avoid any pattern possible. All they do is pick a street corner in their area and wait to a succesful buisness day. We also found out why the drug is spreading so fast. As you probably know Killer Frost has been seen in town and her work has been found in the river. Drug Lords have been hauled out frozen to death. The Drug Lords office is found rasacked with file and disks missing. They seem the find the drugies who owe money to the previous owner and introduce their product to the already weakend victims. Despite the attempts JackO'lantern has made to stop them it seems they are far to resourceful to stop. Our best option would be to target the head of silk and take him out of the game. From what I've know so far it appears Scarecrow would be that target."

"Wrong." Batman spoke up. "I checked out Scarecrows release and found that someone helped him. My guess is the one incharge of silk brought Scarecrow in for his knowlege in chemicals."

"If what you say is true then we still need Scarecrow to point us in his bosses direction."

"Do we have a lead to where he might be?" Batman asks hopefully.

Staring hard with his blank face The Question replies pulling out a map, "There is a mystery that has aroused my suspision. In this area people have been dissappearing and flute like music can be heard. My guess is that that place would be worth checking out."

Batman nods in a agreement. Scarecrow was his problem and if he was at the warehouse Batman must go there and stop him at all cost. "What about our other problem, JackOlantern?" Wonder Woman spoke up.

"He is even harder to track than the dealers. How he gets his information is a mystery I doubt I can even solve. I do know the area he is ussually found in this area across from the musical warehouse." The Question replies.

"That explains why the warehouse is still standing. Pumkin head must not have heard it." Green Arrow replies.

Batman tightens his fist as he must make a choice. Scarecrow was his problem but everyone knew his capabilities. JackOlantern was different. He was new and would hold unexpected surprises for the league. Batman loosens his grip and make his decision. "Heres the plan Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and you will check out the warehouse. Ice and I will look for JackOlantern." Everyone nods and leave the Questions room.

"Bruce." Diana calls out walking over to where he was. Diana was afraid of what Batman was about to face. She knew Batman was resourceful and skilled but that did not ease her fear in anyway. Within a few months JackOlantern has killed almost 700 people and still raising the death toll. Diana had strong feeling for Bruce but never truely espressed them. When together they would tease eachother about their feeling and adventures but even those were rare and special moments. Diana want to express her feelings but wasn't sure if Bruce would return them.

Batman turns to her giving her a slight glare at the use of his name,"What?"

"Well, I..." Diana trails off unsure of how to ease her fear and show her feelings. Fustrated with herself Diana quickly presses her lips against Batmans. Taken back Batman's widen for a moment then returns kiss lifting his arms embracing her. For what seems like a life time the two hold eachother forgetting the world.

Breaking the kiss Diana steps back as Bruce asks,"What was that for?"

Diana smiles replying,"For luck." Just before leaving Batman with something to think about.


	6. Batman VS JackO'Lantern

I am not the creator of these Characters. DC comics own these characters.

Amazing how one fight scene took so long to write. Pleasereveiw and let me know how I did.

writer

Batman VS Jack'Olantern

A man breathing hard his eyes blood shot purple, wearing a red cap, black jacket covering his face, blue jeans and white tennis shoes walks in an ally careful not to be followed. Deep in the ally is a figure in a black trench coat wearing dark sunglasses. "Do you have what I want?" The man in the red cap asks stuttering.

The man in the trench coat pulls of a bag of purple powder then asks,"Do you have the money."

The man in the cap tosses over a pack of money. "A thousand dollars right?"

The man in the trench coat nods tossing the powder towards his buyer when an orange glove catches the bag. The two immediately saw that the owner of the hand was Jack'O lantern. Jack immediately punches the dealer deeper down the ally then begins to slap the buyer with the pakage. **"THIS IS EVIL! IT WILL KILL YOU! WAKE UP!" **Jack throws the man to ground then shouts.** "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" **The man runs down the ally with fear. Jack turns to the seller with an evil smile. "Now for your death." The pulls out a pistol and fires three shots hitting Jack in the left side of his chest.

Uneffected Jack throws his right hand out as a the vine whip flies from the wrist cutting the sellers hand off pistol still attached. The man screams in agony clutching his bleeding wrist. Jack smiles at the dealers pain. Jack walks over and lifts his bleeding prey by the collar of his coat. "Where did you get this?" Jack asks holding pakage.

"I...I d-don't kn-know. I-It's s-s-sent in the mail." The man stutters in fear.

**"Liar!" **Jack yells throwing him into a wall then picks the man up. **"Where did you get this crap!"** Jack asks again with more force.

"I don't know." The man replies sobbing.

"Useless." Jack says raising his hand ready to pierce the man heart. Suddenly something black flies out slapping the left side of Jack's pumpkin head. In surprise Jack drops the man and turns looking at where the blade came from. "Come out where I can see you coward." Jack calls. Suddenly as if beckoning his call a black figure floats to the ground revealing himself as Batman behind appears Ice. Jack smiles at the vigilantes before him. "Well well if it isn't the great Batman here to stop crime. Too little too late."

The injured dealer runs to Batman knowing he will save his life. Batman looks at the dealers missing hand then looks to his partner."Ice get this man to a hospital I'll deal with him."

"Are you sure?" Ice asks grabbing the injured man.

Batman nods eyes still locked on Jack. Ice grabs the man in and takes off leaving an Ice trail. The two stare coldly at eachother. Jack smiles breaking the silence,"Well I guess I'll be leaving now after all I do have a drug to eradicate. Later." Jack turns his back to Batman about to jump to the roof. Suddenly a tight line wraps around his chest three times an pulls to the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere. You have murdered to many people and I won't let you contiue."

Jack breaks throught the line and turns to Batman eyes ablazed. "I have murdered to many people? If you want to see a real murder then read the papers. Everyday another person dies over dosing Silk. I consider what I'm doing a civil service." Jack's stare remains as he continues. "Who are you to judge me anyway? You know nothing about me so why don't you go back to your giant space station and mind your own buisness!"

Batmans eyes darken,"Who are you to judge those you've killed?"

Jack tilts his head and replies, "Someone lost a person to Silk." With that said Jack jumps from wall to wall attempting to make his escape. Batman pulls out his grappling hook and fires pulling himself up the chases after his new foe. The two run across building roof tops the capes fliying in the wind the moon glaring down on them as if watching them in interest to see what happens. At the next jump Batman throws his arms around Jack forcing them to fall rolling across the rooftop of an old building.

Batman stands in defensive stance blocking is quarry's way. Jack slowly stands realizing the only way out was to fight. The two stand glaring at eachother ready to attack or defend. Jack makes the first move throwing his left fist. Batman moves right grabbing Jacks throwing him over his shoulder. Jack quick turn slapping Batman's left cheek with his vine whip. Batman falls to the ground as a streak of blood flows from his new wound. Batman stands quickly thrusting his right fist into the pumpkin head knocking him back then makes a 360 spin kicking Jack to the ground. The flames in the pumpkins face die down as his body lies still. Cautiously Batman walks over to Jack unsure of what to do. Suddenly Jack quickly stands blowing fire into Batmans face. Batman covers his eyes as Jack throws his right leg in Batman's stomach then his left elbow in the mouth. Jack watches Batman fall in pain an angry look. Batman was skilled and almost beat him if he hadn't played possom. Jack knew he needed to give his qaurry the message to stay out of the way. Jack walks over to the fallen Batman creating a pumkin bomb in hand. Suddenly Batman swings his leg across the ground knocking Jack off his feet. The two quickly spring back on their feet both ready to continue their battle. Jack charges forward jumping in the air left leg forward. Batman ducks his opponent sailing over him.

The two dance around in the night air both trying to make a hit. Blocking a left kick Batman realizes how skilled this enemy was. Throughout his life Batman met many warriors who gave him a fight. Bane, Phantasm, Red Claw. But none reached this guys level and yet the scariest thing Batman knew was that Jack was holding back. Batman moves in elbowing his opponent in the face and falls to the ground sweeping Jack's legs from under him then kicks his face. Batman stands quickly seeing Jack covering his face in pain. Screaming in Jack rolls his around towards Batman when he gets close enough Jack throws his hands down thrusting both feet into Batman knocking him off the building. Batmans eyes widen as the street comes closer to him. Suddenly Batman feels something wrap aroung his left ankel stopping him just inches before the ground. Batman looks up to see Jack smiling holding his vine whip in hand. Batman lands on the ground let the whip flies into Jacks wrist before making his escape. Batmans eyes darken knowing that he was beaten then saved by the very thing that defeated him. Batman needed to who Jack was and what he meant by someone who has lost a person to Silk.


	7. Warehouse Rumble

I am not the creator of these Characters. DC comics own these characters. Well I've once again started college so my story might take awhile to get out.

WareHouse Rumble

Diana, Green Arrow, and The Question were outside the musical warehouse waiting for the right moment. The Question was on his cell phone talking to Huntress his girlfriend. The three were about to plan a strategy when she called. Q had been on the phone with her for the past 5 minutes as his two compatriotes were getting impaitient. "I understand its been over a month but were dealing with a serious situation...I know I should call more often...Yes I care about you too but you have nothing to worry about...I understand Jack has kill about 700 people." The Question turns to see Diana"s and Arrow's irrititaded faces. "Uh Dear I have to go... Yes I'll call you as soon as I can." The Question hung up his cell phone and replies, "I haven't called in a while. She worries about me."

Diana rubs her forehead and asks, "So whats the plan?"

"One of us needs to scout the area to see whats there." Question replies,"I have checked the history of the warehouse. It was abandoned a year ago. My guess is something is in there taking people to use them. This place around here is so vicious the police usually don't come by so that is why their isn't an investigation." Taking a deep breath the Question continues, "However that music has been bothering me. It sounds like a flute and what person do we know plays the flute alot?"

"The Pied Piper." Wonder Woman answers.

"Exactly! But why arn't we or anyone outside affected by the music is the question."

"Well the only way were going to find out is if one of us go in." Green Arrow speaks up.

"True." Wonder Woman replies then smiles, "Feel like vollunteering?"

Green Arrows eyes widen but he reluctantly agrees. GA gets to the roof looking from the window. People were moving about efficiently carrying boxes filled with bags of purple powder. GA carefully opens the window the shoots an arrow with a rope attached at walls behinds some large crates. GA unstrings the bow and places it on the rope before taking a deep breath. GA carefully checks to make sure he won't be spotted before sliding down the rope. GA lands hard on the ground then turns quickly ready for a fight in case he was spotted. Seeing everyone working hard GA relaxes taking out a pair of binoculars. Looking around he spots every worker with a blank stare and a white patch on their foreheads. Tapping the com in his ear GA relays what he sees.

"I see." The Question speaks out. "There must something with in the patch that interacts with the music."

"Why does he need the music. Wouldn't that be handicap?" Arrow asks still searching for Piper.

"Normally yes, however Pied Piper was born deaf. When he got his hearing he became obsessed with music. So it not only to help with mind control but also to give himself pleasure."

Green Arrows eyes floated to a large truck where people were loading large boxes. Standing next to the truck was the familiar face of Atomic skull. Changing his view he moves to a room upstairs where the shadow of a cloaked figure behind the window. Suddenly a large shadow from behind eclipses GA. Turning slowly GA's eyes widen at the sight of the juggernaut Bane. "Well well looks like I got myself a spy."

Outside Q and Wonder Woman wait for another update from GA when they suddenly heard a loud crashing noise. Both heroes quickly straighten up listening for anything else. Q hits his com trying to get any kind of reply but the line was silent. "We have to go in. We know it's a Silk warehouse and we know we can't hurt the civilians." Wonder Woman said before taking off. Wonder Woman crashes throw the metal doors with fury in her eyes. Her eyes find Bane carrying an unconscious GA to Pied Piper. "Release Green Arrow at once!" Wonder Woman screamed in anger flying towards the two. Just before reaching Bane and Piper something hot and painful struck her back. Landing hard on the ground Wonder Woman looks up to find her attacker was Atomic Skull.

"Minions!" Piper shouts across the room. "Destroy the intruder!" The zombified people immediately stop any other work and move towards Wonder Woman wearing angry faces. Wonder Woman stands weakly unsure of what to do. These people truly didn't mean her harm. They were only under someone else control. Attempting to fly Wonder Woman is shot at again by Atomic Skull. Things did not look good for the Amazon princess. If she flew Atomic Skull would shoot her down and if she stayed she would be attack by or attacking innocent people.

Suddenly Green Arrow awakens jumping out of Banes arms. Pulling out an arrow he fires it over the crowd. The arrow explodes over the people trapping them in a net. Banes charges Green Arrow as Atomic Skull fires a blast. GA slips down the stair poll dodging the blast that hits Bane. Wonder Woman flies to Atomic Skull repaying him for his attack with a series of punches. After the last punch a sonic scream from Piper flattens WW. Turning to Bane he orders. "Get down there and make yourself useful!" Bane runs down the stair way as Piper shouts over the crowd,"Destroy both intruders! They must not be allowed to live!" With that said Piper runs into his office getting ready for the worst.

With everyone focused on WW and GA. Q makes his way through the compound unseen. Q sees WW and GA backing away from their attackers doing their best not to harm anyone he quickly climbs upstairs to Pipers office to save his comrads. Q opens the door to find Piper packing money from a safe into a sack. Piper looks to the door at the noise, his eyes widen at the sight of a third member. Piper stands quickly taking in a deep breath preparing to scream. Q launches himself at Piper grabbing his waist. Losing balance Pipers sonic scream fires through the ceiling of his office. Debre falls around the area hitting neither person.

Both stand quickly setting up for a fight. Piper launches two punches at Q one block the other makes contact to his opponents stomach. Piper then moves for an uppercut finishing with a straight punch. Question is knocked backward a few feet. Piper takes in another deep breath ready to scream. Q charges thrusting his left elbow in in opponents neck clogging the attack. Grabbing Piper Q flings him across office. Regaining his posture Piper charges fist ready. Q grabs a radio pitching right at Piper nocking him cold. A second later Q notices that the flute like music has stopped. The sounds of confused people begin to replace it.

The people down below looked around wondering where they were. Seeing Bane and atomic Skull the soon forgot there questions and began to run out of the building. As soon as the people wear clear from battle WW charged forward knocking Bane into a wall. Green Arrow started to run up the stairs when a green light yellow-green blast hits Arrow straight in the chest. Regaining his composure Arrow finds Atomic Skull suit torn, covered in dust. The right side of his skull was crack from the last blow from WW. AS begins to fire again attempting to eliminate GA. GA dodges quickly and pulls out an arrow aiming best as he could. Releasing the arrow the head turns into a fist making direct contact to Atomic skull. GA grabs another arrow and charges to end this fight.

Meanwhile WW was given Bane a major beating. Bane was knocked to the ground as WW stood over him smiling. Slowly her smile dissapears as Bane stands wearing a confident cruel smile. "My my. Its amazing how such a beautiful woman can be so deadly. But as your about to find out I can be deadly as well." Bane touches the dial on his right wrist twisting all the way. Bane begins to grow taller reaching eight ft. His muscles enlarge testing the limits of his black tea shirt. Fishing his transformation Bane takes his right fist and knocks WW across the room cratering into the ground. Standing up WW is shouldered into a wall. Bane grabs his prey by the heas and starts slaming her face into the wall laughing manically.

Green Arrow runs up firing a hard arrow into AS jaw knockning him out. GA starts for the stairs when suddenly he hears a crashing noise. Turning around GA watches as WW is rammed by Bane. GA grabs a arrow and aims carefully at the dial. The arrow sparks lightly with electricity just before flying in the air. The arrow hits its mark sending electricity throughout the villains body. WW take her chance unleashing all her strength in one punch putting Bane down for the count.

Q comes down the stairs carrying an unconcious Piper over his shoulder. "So what did I miss?" Q asks looking at his two tired comrads.


	8. Reasons

I am not the creator of these Characters. DC comics own these characters.

Reasons

In a fine apartment three stories tall in the city JackO'lantern floats onto the balconey and walks in slowly. The ring on his left hand begins glows as Jack's costume slowly fades away from the head down revealing a young brown haired man with small blonde highlights, brown eyes, standing 5'8". His name was Michel Reese a mail worker at Dassal's building. It was a light job that paid his apartment and food. Michel never really needed much money just what he could to get buy. Digging into his pocket Michel pulls out a pair of black rim glasses placing them on his face.

Michel walks over to his fridge covered with news clippings with head lines reading silk takes third victim. Sarah Reese overdoses on silk. Sarah was Michel's sister. She had long black hair, blue eyes, standing 5'9". Sarah was a young rising actress about to make her mark on the world. But then she died due to an overdose of the new drug. Before Silk Sarah was taking cocaine to keep herself going with her career. When her dealer was removed by silk agents she started taking the new drug hoping for something better. After two weeks she died of an overdose. Michel and his sister use to be close before she started taking drugs. The two always hung out getting ice cream watching eachothers back. He loved his sister and had high hope for her. It hurt him when he found cocaine in her dressing room. He offered to her rehab but she would hear nothing of it. She threatened never to see him if he pressed her about her habit. Michel decided to stick by his sister in hopes she would regain her senses. She didn't however.

Michel takes a Cherry Pepsi from the fridge and turns on the news. On it was news about a Silk warehouse being taken down by the Justice League. They were now talking that Silks days were numbered. Michel wasn't sure about that, hundreds were killed by his hands and yet that hasn't slowed its production let alone stopped it. On the other hand the Justice League have beaten the odds. The news woman switched topics from the League stopping silk to them stopping JackO'lantern. Michel turns the television off bored with the same topic and discussion. Everyday it was the same story was jackO'lantern a hero or villain? What are the police doing to stop him. Is his method of retaliation working? It was the same story night after night.

Michel relaxes toying with the ring on his right hand. The ring was a silver Jacko'lantern with ruby eyes. Michel thinks back to how he got it. A new pawn shop openned and he decided to take a look wondering if it held anything of interest. On a shelf full of rings Michel noticed a red flash coming for the Jacko'lantern. He picked it up wondering what made it spark. He found it to be a normal ring but it seemed to hold a strange connection to him. He took to the owner who looked like he penguin in his hundreds. His white hair was down to his shoulders. He wore a pair of small glasses at the end of his nose. He wore a black outfit similar to a tuxedo and waddled as he walks. The old man examined the ring and charged him twenty dollars.

A week later Michel was walking home from work three guys tried to murder him. The first one moved in with a knife ready to stab him. Suddenly his body lit on fire then died down revealing a living JackO'lantern. Michel was faster stronger and meaner than he had ever felt. Soon the three murders were lying in the street seriously in pain. When Michel went back to the pawn shop the building was empty as if it never existed. The power frightened Michel a bit not sure how to use it or why. He thought of dumping it off in the water but for some reason he felt the ring belonged to him. A week after finding the rings power his sister died and Michel knew what to do with his knew power. Michel swore to stop silk at all cost and no one would stop him until he did.

Authors note: I know it's short I'm sorry I did the best I could. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Next Morning

I am not the creator of these Characters. DC comics own these characters.

Next Morning

Scarecrow and Killer Frost were in the office asleep after enjoying each others company the night before. Scarecrow awoke to the sound of his computer beeping loudly. Getting up carefully not to disturb Frost, Scarecrow makes his way to the computer. "Hello?"

A man in the shadows stared out. "Have you seen today's news Craine?"

"No I've been...preoccupied." He says look at the sleeping woman.

**"Blast it Craine!" **The man shouts slamming a large fist able to crush Craine's skull into the desk. After calming down he continues, "Our best warehouse was taken out by the Justice League. When they started sniffing around I had hoped they could get in Jack-O'-lanterns way. It appears I was wrong. Where are those assassins you ordered?"

"Th-they will be here soon." Scarecrow says still nervous about his employer's uproar.

"Good. A million for each League members head."

"That's four million for all the members together. Plus the five for Jack's head." Scarecrow said nervous about the price.

"There are five members in the city. Batman was said to encounter Jack-O'-Lantern last night. Since I have heard nothing more he must have escaped. We have six threats and I want them eliminated before we move to stage two."

"Yes sir. How is stage two coming?"

"Much better now. It may be only days until its completion."

Scarecrow smiles slowly, "Perfect. Soon we'll make silk twice as fast and less workers to pay."

Bruce woke up in his bed after sleeping for only two hours due to a knock on the door. After losing Jack batman began to research the victims who have overdosed on silk. Batman found that Jack appeared after the eighth victim. Searching the past of the 8 victims he couldn't really find anything noticeable. He was going to be busy with Mr. Dassel so he would put Question on it tonight. Bruce puts on a tee shirt before opening the door. Expecting Mr. Dassel he was surprised to see Diana. "Wh-what are you doing? Is anything wrong?"

"No I just...what happened to your face?" She asks looking at the mark on his left side.

"It's nothing. What do you need?" Bruce asks. The battle was something he didn't care to talk about. He let the convict escape right after it saved his life giving him a mocking smile.

"We managed to investigate the warehouse. It was a producing silk but we managed to shut it down. Pied Piper was in charge Bane and Atomic Skull were his body guards. I used my lasso to get information from him but it wasn't much. He was working for Scarecrow and been in contact since the first week silk came out. We asked him where we could find Scarecrow but he didn't have an idea. He was only keeping contact with his employer by computer which was damaged in battle. So now we as well are back to square one. How did it go with Jack-O-lantern?"

Bruce sighs, "He escaped. I think he's on a quest of vengeance. When we fought he mentioned something about losing someone. I was up half the night looking to see who Jack could be. He appeared after the eighth overdose victim. I'm hoping The Question can find more information." Bruce walks over to his laptop getting a disk ready.

Diana thought back to last night before they parted and the kiss she gave him. "It seems my kiss did it purpose."

Bruce flinched at what she said. He had feelings for Diana but expressing them was something he was not good at. There have been many women in Bruce's and Batman's life but it never seemed to go well. His relation with Vicki Vale ended because he couldn't give her the time she needed. Selina Kyle was Catwoman, and Talia was the devoted daughter of manic Ra's Al Ghul. What would make this relationship be any different? He did not want to cause Diana pain as he had the others. Rejecting his thoughts he replies, "I guess it did." Bruce gives Diana the disk so he could give it to Q.

Diana could feel Bruce was holding something back. It was written in his eyes. Perhaps it was feelings that he had for her, but she couldn't tell unless he said something. So be it she thought if he would not take the first step she would. "Bruce...", She started but was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

"Mr. Wayne? Rise and shine time for breakfast." Mike's voice came through the door.

Diana's head drops. Just when she was getting the courage to tell Bruce how she felt something came up. Bruce looks at her, "I'll talk to you later." Diana nods sadly and flies out the window. Bruce opens the door. "Good morning Mr. Dassel. Please come in."

"Thank You. Nice apartment. I hope they...", Mr. Dassel looking at Bruce. "What happened to your face?" Noticing the mark left by Jack.


	10. Assassins

I am not the creator of these Characters. DC comics own these characters.

Assassins

Scarecrow's main warehouse was filled with fear as NKV Demon, Deathstroke, and Stinger finally made their arrivals. They were well known assassins who had many conflicts with different heroes. Each one skilled enough to kill ten men each and yet here were all three standing in front of them. Scarecrow comes out of his office with Killer Frost following behind him. "Greetings I'm glad you three could make it on such short notice. Please follow me to my office." The five make their way through as the workers kept their distance. Once inside the office Scarecrow pours tea for everyone as he begins to explain the situation. "Now I have first asked you here to deal with a creature that has put a damper on business. He goes by the name of Jack 'O' lantern. He has caused more death then perhaps you three put together. My employer is willing to pay five million to the one who can bring in his head."

The three hunters looked at each other intrigued by the offer and annoyed with the competition. Deathstroke looks back at Scarecrow, "You said at first earlier. Is there something else we should know?"

Scarecrow smiles at the question, "Yes their is. Five Justice League members have made a nuisance of themselves. From what I've heard they are Wonder Woman, Ice, The Question, Green Arrow, and as of last night Batman. My employer is willing to pay one million for each head."

"That is ten million even." Demon spoke up. "Who is your employer and how can he pay for this?"

Scarecrow frowns and replies, "My employer wishes to be anonymous. As for the money pocket change when Silk goes world wide. Because druggies are so pathetic we make five million a month despite the permanent effects on certain buyers."

The three reluctantly accept the job know that money at that high of a price is impossible to find. Scarecrow gives the three areas where their targets were seen. The Assassins stepped out of the office and continued through the warehouse as workers steer clear. Once outside Stinger shouted, "Hey!" Getting the attention of Deathstroke and Demon. Stinger tosses two pieces.

"What are these?" Deathstroke asked unamused.

"Communicators. Their are six targets and five are League Members." Stinger started.

"We know. So what?" Demon replies.

"So we keep in contact. If we find a target we relay a message where we are who are target is and the other two back off and find their own target. After all well have enough problems with these bounties we need to fight each other."

Deathstroke and Demon looked at each other and saw Stingers reasoning. The two placed the ear pieces on and began their hunt.


	11. Quest for Jack'O'lantern

I am not the creator of these Characters. DC comics own these characters.

Quest for Jack'O'lantern

The Justice League members were back at the Question's place ready to talk of a new plan. Scarecrow was still out there and knew the identity of his employer. Jack was also out there manslaughtering Silk dealers in what he thinks is quest for justice. Batman found this out when he first encountered Jack and hoped it would help in finding its identity. Batman started research then turned his information over to the Question seeking more answers.

"So where do we go from here now?" Green Arrow starts. "We have no leads on Scarecrow or his hidden employer. So how are we going to stop Silk from spreading?"

"At the moment we don't." The Question replies. "Thanks to Batman I might have found a few leads to who Jack'O'lantern is. After running the names of the eight victims I found family members vowing revenge.

Victim one- Alice Walker age seventeen. Was the daughter of Martin Walker a millionaire in the oil industry. At the funeral many overheard Martin wanted revenge on the creator of Silk and would take any risk to find him.

Victim two-Michael Warren age thirty. Was a father of two who was in custody of his ex-wife. The eldest Steven Warren has been training in many different martial arts in what some say to stop Silk for consuming his fathers life.

Victim three- Sarah Reese age seventeen. Her only family is Michel Reese her brother and worker at the Dassel building. I doubt he's a suspect. He's fairly quiet so I haven't found much on him.

Victim four-Frank Bryon age twenty. No family. Fairly private.

Victim five- Randy Mace age sixteen. High school-er and football player. Took Silk to keep his game up. Father Dan Mace demanded justice for his death.

Victim six- Vicky Manchester age thirty. Model and took drugs in an attempt to keep her youth. She was fired because the drug back fired but the damage was done she was hooked. Her fiance William Dion attacked a silk dealer after death and now locked in a sixth month sentence. He has not escaped.

Victims seven and eight John doe's. Therefore we have five suspects. I suggest we split up and look for any links between the suspects and Jack'O'Lantern."

"Good Idea. Question I want you to see William Dion find out if he has been escaping out at night. Diana I want you to check out Steven see if he is up to what many suspect. Green Arrow I want you to check out Michel Reese see how quiet he really is. Ice inspect Dan Mace. I want to know if anything suspicious is going on. I'll check out Mr. Walker see if Jack'O'Lantern is more science than magic." Batman sighs for a moment then says, "Be careful everyone. I fought Jack'O'Lantern and know he is not to be taken lightly of."

Question checked out the building where William was staying. He introduced himself to officer on duty and asked for a tour. The Question did a through exam of the building a security. The walls were made of cinder block and windows far to small for anyone to get out. The were three cameras in the cell hallways and four at the corners of the building. Surrounding the area was a barbwire fence. After checking everything he asked to speak with William as the guards search his cell for anything unusual.

The guard leads Question into a private room. A minute later William a man with dark skin and jet black hair and brown eyes standing at 6'2" comes in. "Greetings Mr. Dion. How are you doing today?"

William gave Question an annoyed look, "I'm jail and my love was recently murdered, how would you feel."

Question nodded at the comment a continued on, "I'm sorry for your loss but I want to ask you about Jack'O'Lantern."

William puts on a large smile, "Ah a real hero. He is actually doing something about the crap that murdered my love. I've heard cops say he's a menace and such but I believe he is doing what is necessary to stop this drug."

"But it hasn't stopped. Its still out there and it will stay out there until the root is is pulled." The Question says unmoving. He looks to the door window as the cops shake their heads in a negative. Question sighs and looks back a William. "I am sorry for your loss and we are doing everything in our power to stop this drug."

Question leaves the room and speaks with a pudgy guard who had red hair brown eyes standing at five feet . He said he didn't find anything but the Question wanted to check the room out himself. The cell was a mess because of the first search but Question looked over everything. He found a frame picture of Vicky. Question searched the picture then moved on to the trash. In the trash was some gum wrappers filled with old gum, a box that use to have cards completely empty and no message written in it. William Dion was a dead end. Question thanked the guards and left hoping the others would have better luck.

Diana was outside a late night gym watching Steven, a young man at eighteen with light curly brown hair and fierce hazel eyes, knock around a large red punching bag. Diana sighs heavily still thinking of Bruce. What made her attracted to him anyway? He was always so dark and secretive she didn't know much about him. Yet she truly cared for him and knew he cared for her. Batman first showed that care in Gorilla city when a missile fell on her and he tried to dig her out. The two rarely showed affection toward one another they would talk and get comfortable but whenever a mere whisper of dating came up between the two Batman suddenly became very distant. It was like he was afraid of a relationship.

Diana's thoughts stopped as a young man with black hair wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans on a red motor cycle. Steven grabs a jacket and walks out to greet his friend. "Hey Rick. What the news."

"I called every news station out there and they loved your idea. Knockout Drugs a big tournament fund-raiser to stop Silk. I must admit you came up with a wild idea."

Steven smiles and leans on the window, "Its for my father. Ever since he OD on Silk I've been wanting to stop it."

"Well don't worry man. From what I was told you'll be a hero."

Diana smiles at the conversation knowing what Steven had been up to and decided to end it at that.

Ice was in disguise taking a cab to where Dan Mace was living. She had feeling it was going to be a dead end but none the less she had to investigate. The cab driver dropped her off in front of a large white house with blue edges and a red roof. After the driver leaves Ice transforms into her costume and begins to search the grounds. Ice carefully looks around the garage hoping to find an entrance. Seeing a window open she slides in only to notice there was no car. Ice remembers the driveway didn't have a car either so apparently she would have to hurry before the Mace's got home. After looking quickly around the main garage finding nothing of interest she heads to a door with a pad lock. Ice freezes the pad lock and breaks it off.

Entering Ice looks around the room noticing the trophies and pictures of Randy. On a wall she finds clips of stories about Jack'O'Lantern as well as others who have attacked silk dealers. One of the Warehouse that Wonder Woman Green Arrow and Question took out. Some of her during the first two months, along with William Dion and others. Seeing the room Ice realizes that it was some sort of mausoleum to his son and those gaining vengeance. Ice begins to look in the drawers hoping for some journal, drawings, or anything that could connect Dan to Jack. In a drawer was a laptop that hadn't been shut off. Pulling it out she looks over files finding one that caught her attention...Silk. Clicking on it she finds out it was a battle plan. It had names of other parents who wanted to stop Silk. Also location of Silk dealers and sightings of Jack'O'Lantern. Dan's plan was to start some sort of Militia and have Jack'O'Lantern lead them.

After looking over the notes she concluded that Dan was not Jack. However he was planning something dangerous and she needed to talk to him about it. Putting everything back in its place. She leaves the garage and waits for Dan to return. After ten minutes a red station wagon pulls into the drive way. Dan Mace a man at forty-five with brown hair and green eyes. His wife who had short blond hair and brown eyes was next to him. In back was a little girl around seven with blond hair and green eyes. The three were surprised to see Ice standing there waiting for them. The four stare at each other not moving.

Breaking the silence the little girl says, "Mommy look its Ice from the Justice League." The Little girl runs up to the heroin. "Your my favorite hero, can I have your autograph?"

Ice smiles at the girl and replies, "Of course after I speak with your father."

The young girl looks nervous and asks, "Is daddy in trouble?"

Ice smiles again, "No I just want to ask him a few questions."

"Okay." The girl smiles.

Dan stares at Ice then looks to his wife, "Honey why don't you take Jenny in and I'll meet up with you soon." The two walk towards the house as Jenny gives one final look before going in. "Um, How can I help you?" Dan asks as when his family is enough away.

"The Justice League is looking for Jack'O'lantern or who he might be. After looking over names carefully we found you to be a suspect."

Dan's eyes widen with surprise, "Me be Jack'O'Lantern. Not possible I'm just a family man."

"Actually do to your laptop I found your planning on becoming much more."

Dan's face became instantly red with anger. "You had no right messing with my stuff. By all right I could have you arrested!"

"And then you could join me when they find out about you trying to take matters into your own hands." Ice replies.

Dan stops and and looks down, "You don't know how I feel. My son had a bright future ahead of him and now he's dead. I must have revenge."

"Even if it costs Jenny her father?" Ice asks in a serious tone. Dan opens his mouth then closes it as he knew the Heroine had a point. "Jenny recently lost her brother she is probably in deep pain as is everyone else in your family. But starting up a war isn't going to help. It'll only make matters worse."

"I know. I knew the risks and thought of pushing it a side. But I can't. I'm filled with so much rage."

"Talk to your family and other family members. Perhaps together you can find peace." Dan nods and starts to walk away. "Wait!" Ice calls handing a piece of paper with her name on it. "For Jenny." Dan smiles as Ice returns the smile before leaving.

Batman in stealth fashion moves across the Walker property trying not to be seen. The Walker property was like any other rich property, security camera's on the corners of the fence and at the front door, guards made there rounds quietly, and dogs trained to attack anyone but there masters. Batman knew what to expect and kept himself in the shadows making his way in the mansion. Once inside Batman knew he needed to find Martin Walker or any information on his plans for revenge. The first place that would be best to look is some sort of home office. Staying in the shadows careful not to alert guards or house keepers as he looks from room to room. Finally Batman's finds home office with Martin a man at fifty with brown hair beginning to turn grey asleep in front of a computer with a shot glass in his hand. Batman walks over to the computer careful not to wake Martin. Looking over the computer he finds names of private detectives and police lieutenants. Curious Batman continues his search to find Martin hired to detectives to finds silk locations then contacted the lieutenants to take down the warehouses. Batman leaves the property as silently as he came in knowing it was a dead end.

Jack'O'lantern was heading home after a night of vengeance when he caught a glimpse of something moving in the distance. Looking closely he saw it was Green Arrow heading towards his apartment. Jack gasps thinking they might know who he is. He had to stop Arrow from reaching his apartment and soon. Jack runs full speed and throws a pumpkin bomb getting Arrow's attention. "Well well it seems we have another Justice Leageur in my neighborhood. What brings _you _here and what happened to Batman.?"

"Batman had other business so I'm taking over."

"Really, well then try and catch me." Jack takes off knowing that Arrow couldn't resist trying to stop him. As he was running he knew that somehow the league had an idea of who he really was. He had to cover his tracks somehow. Suddenly a net fell on him stopping him in his tracks.

"Did you think I had to chase you. I can shoot an arrow fifty meters making a hit." Arrow says walking up to Jack.

Jacks eyes flicker as he tears through the net. "Looks like a showdown then."

Arrow nods in reply holding his bow for battle. Sudden a small missile lands between them knocking both of them to opposite ends of the roof. "It seems I'm about to make six million dollars tonight." Deathstroke says walking out of the shadows holding a small cannon.


	12. The Hunter And The Hunted

I am not the creator of these Characters. DC comics own these characters.

The Hunter And The Hunted

Deathstroke pulls out a long blade looking from side to side at his fallen prey. Once Deathstroke removes there heads he will be six million dollars richer. Deathstroke walks over to Jack who would probablely give him the most trouble if he didn't finish him quickly. Here was the ultimate prize able to set him up for life just lying there so easily for the taking. Deathstroke stares at the flameless pumpkin head raising the blade to make the finishing blow. Just as the assassin brings the blade down Jack spin towards the enemy and yell's, "Surprise!", just before blowing fire in the attackers face.

Deathstroke jumps back in surprise covered from the waist down in fire. Deathstroke quickly rolls on the ground putting himself out. Standing up the assassin's outfit was singed in only a few places where his skin was already beginning to heal. Jack looks into the attackers eyes seeing his attack didn't bother the assassin. "Nice try." Deathstroke says before swinging his blade.

Jack falls to the back as the blade sails over him then stands quickly throwing his right fist. Deathstroke grabs the arm and spins it around Jack's back bringing him to his knees. "Who are you?" Jack shouts in fustration.

"Someone hired to finish you permanently." Deathstroke says raising the blade to make the kill.

Suddenly the blade is shot out of Deathstroke's hand with a green arrow. Deathstroke surprised by the attack loses his grip on Jack. Jack throws the assassin off standing up creating a pumpkin bomb. Another arrow is fired breaking open and releasing a rope wrapping itself around Jack stopping him from finishing the bomb. "I'm afraid I can't let you kill eachother."

Jack bursts through the rope as Deathstroke stands up. Deathstroke and Jack look at eachother the back at Green Arrow. "Then you shouldn't be here." Deathstroke says grabbing a grenade pitching at the hero followed by a pumpkin bomb. The Pumpkin bomb collides into the grenade causing causing shock waves to knock the hero back. The two turned back at eachother lashing out ready to kill one another. Jack spears his hand and thrusts it forward. Deathstroke grabs the arm and throws Jack over his shoulder and onto the ground punching his pumpkin face. Jack, after five punches, blows fire into the assassins face causing him to jump back. Jack gets on his feet and swings his left leg kicking Deathstroke then throws a vine whip wrapping around his opponents neck and pulling him towards his fist knocking Deathstroke into the concrete battle ground. Fist still in his face deathstroke grabs a large knife and stabs Jack in the left side of his stomach. Surprised at the attack Jack looked at the knife then was quickly thrown off Deathstroke. Deathstroke takes out a blue grenade and pitches it at his quary. Making contact Jack is instantly frozen and unable to move. Pulling out a pistol Deathstroke carefully aims for the targets head. Suddenly a green object wizzes through the air knocking the pistol to the side missing his target.

Deathstroke looks to the side seeing Green Arrow down on one knee holding his bow. Deathstroke turns his pistole on Green Arrow and starts firing. Green Arrow starts running as bullets fly at him. Green Arrow quickly pulls out and Arrow and releases it knocking the gun out of Deathstrokes hand. Deathstroke looks over at the pistol the back at the hero only to be hit with the bow. Deathstroke lands next to his sword and picks it up holding it ready to slice the hero down. Deathstroke swings the blade from the left as Green Arrow blocks the attack. Green Arrow is placed on the defense as the assassin trys to make a killing blow. Green Arrow falls back flipping Deathstroke over him then swings his bow knocking the assassin across the face. Deathstroke lies on the ground not moving Green Arrow moves slowly towards him. Suddenly Deathstroke moves tossing a knife into the hero's shoulder causing him to move back. Deathstroke gets up swinging his blade making a mark across Green Arrows vest cause the hero to fall on his knees. The Assassin brings the blade down but is stopped by the hero's bow. Green Arrow pushes Deathstroke back with all his might and sets himself up for anything. Deathstroke holds the blade in his right hand as his left moves to his pocket grabbing another knife and sets himself up for battle. Deathstroke launches himself at his prey swinging the knife first then the sword trying to make a hit as Green Arrow blocks each attack. Green Arrow falls back attempting to throw over him again. Deathstroke better prepared holds his balance and quickly brings his blade down. Green Arrow moves the right as the blade just scratchs the center of his back. Green Arrow lays back down then thrust his knee between Deathstroke forcing him to the ground in pain. Green Arrow moves to get up and grabs the blade tossing it to the side. "Fights over. C'mon."

"Never!" Deathstroke shouts pulling out another pistol shooting Green Arrow in the shoulder. Green Arrow falls back hitting the ground hard. Clutching his right shoulder Green Arrow sees Deathstroke above him the pistol aimed at his head. Suddenly a cracking was heard at their right. Both turn their heads to see Jack'O'lantern breaking from his ice prison. "Impossible. That was liquid nitrogen."

The ice bursts apart and Jack looks at the assassin. **"That's cold!" **Jack lunges at Deathstroke as they both fall off the building. Green Arrow looks down to find Deathstroke on the ground with Jack'O'lantern no where to be seen. Green Arrow sighs and calls The Question for somebad news.

The next morning Bruce gets showered and dressed to meet up with Mr. Dassel on their nano-project. Bruce heard about making some amazing progress yesterday on the nanites which could make it ready to release to the world in a few weeks. Bruce wasn't sure how the team could have made such progess in one day. Yet it wouldn't surprise him. His team had pulled off miracles before. It would seem that his buisness reasons would soon be over and he could fully concentrate on stopping silk. Bruce stepped out of the car and went into the Dassel Tech Building. As ussual Mike Dassel was waiting for him outside the building wearing that jolly smile. "Bruce I assume you've heard of the wonderful news."

"Indeed I have and I'm quite anxious to hear how it was done."

"Agreed lets go see the scientists."

The two walking into a board room where the scientist were waiting. "Gentlemen, please tell Mr. Wayne what you were telling me a few minutes ago."

The scientist at the end of the table stands up, "Well Mr. Wayne a while back we decided to have one nanite to control and the rest follow. However the problem was sending a strong enough signal to reach all of the nanites. Then Dr. Milton over there thought of pulse signals. We fire one signal then the same one again only to push is futher along. Similar to waves you drop a rock into a pond it makes ripples then you drop another rock in the same spot and the ripples go futher because they are by the second rock. Within a week we should be able to test our theory but we are certain that it will work."

"That's great to hear." Mike says. "We'll be sure to check on your progess daily to see how it is going." The two business men leave the room and head for a business lunch. "Ah soon this order of buisness will be concluded. I hope we can keep doing buisness."

"I'm sure we can. There is still alot our companies can do to help people."

"Glad to here that." The two men concluded their bussiness for the day and went their seperate ways.

Scarecrow reads the paper seeing their assassin Deathstroke was defeated and in intensive care. The other two hadn't contacted him yet on their progress. Scarecrow was getting nervous. If they didn't show results soon his employer would snap him in two. Scarecrow knew of one way out if the assassins failed their mission and that was turn his employer in. The computer screen pops up, "Crane." The shadowed figure says.

Scarecrow jumps a bit before walking over to the computer. "Yes sir."

"I have news on the project. If things go according to plan we'll be able to world wide with Silk in a matter of months."

"Great to hear. Soon we'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams." Scarecrow says loving the idea.

"How are the assassins doing?" The employer asks changing the subject.

Scarecrows eyes widen, "Deathstroke failed to stop Jack'O'lantern and Green Arrow. I haven't heard anything from the other two." Scarecrow braced himself for an out-rage.

"It matters not." The employer says surprising the scientist. "Soon we will be unbeatable." The computer screen shuts off leaving Scarecrow relieved.

Ice was on patrol alone trying to find Jack'O'lantern and hopefully freeze him. Due to what she's heard from her Green Arrow the night before, freezing him did manage to stop him for a short time. Ice thought that she maybe the best person to catch the squash maniac. Ever since joining the Justice League she has always tried to prove herself to be one of the best. To many she has succeeded in that territory. Many say she is indespensable to the League and has been notcied for her achievements. But that still didn't stop her from trying her hardest.

Suddenly a small missile comes in flying at her. Ice dodges out of the way and places a wall of ice to block debries. NKV Demon lands on the roof pulling out large rifle aiming it straight at Ice. The rifle fires breaking through the ice wall and scratching the heroine across the shoulder. Ice stands looking at the demonic assassin. "Who are you?" She asks fiercely.

NKV Demon said nothing as he aimed his rifle again and fired. Ice dodged the bullet only to dodge another. Bullets kept flying at her where she moved almost making a hit in mulitiple places. Ice creates a frozen spike and pitches it at NKV Demon knocking the rifle out of his hand. Catching the assassin by surprise she runs forward thrusting her fist into his stomach. Unfazed NKV Demon backhands her knocking her to the far end of the roof. Demon takes out a large hunters knife from his left pocket. Ice freezes the hand and his feet just before running at the assassin. Ice does a sommersault kick on Demon's jaw landing on the ground only to throw hard spinning kick breaking him from the ice locks and dropping him to the ground. NKV Demon sits up still seeming unfazed by Ice's attacks. Slamming his hand into the ground the assassin frees his hand the knife still attached. Demon runs forward swinging the blade toward her face. Ice dodges as the blade is then thrusted forward scratching her arm. Ice moves back creating her own knife made of Ice. The two warriors circle eachother eyes locked waiting for the other to make the first move. Demon moves throwing the knife forward only to have it blocked as Ice raises her knife upwards to attempting to cut his face. Demon moves back avoiding the cut then rushes in slamming his forhead into Ice knocking her back. Blood streams down Ice's bruised nose as she regains her position. Ice moves slashing the blade forward as Demon moves back then forward. Ice falls back throwing her legs into NKV Demon throwing him off the building hearing a loud crash. Ice runs over to the edge afraid she might have killed her attacker.

Looking over the edge she sees the assassin laying on a car eyes open but not moving. People surround the car looking to see what fell. Suddenly NKV Demon sits up looking around the area. People start to run as he jumps off the car grabbing a young blonde woman and putting a knife to her throat. "Ice come down or she dies."

Ice creates a pathway from the roof to the ground staring at her opponent. "Release her." Ice commands. NKV Demon throws the woman aside and readies himself for the battle. Ice notices her opponent was not sore from the impact of the car as well as anything else. The assassin apparently feels no pain what so ever. NKV Demon charges Ice full force as the heroine raises her hand shooting an ice beam to freeze the assassin. NKV Demon was locked in ice knife raised over the womans head. Ice stares at the statue undisturbed by her actions. Police cars whizz forward here to take the assassin away for her.

Batman and Wonder Woman were on the look out for Ice. She went out alone despite hearing that an assassin was found and there could be more. Ice was headstrong and a bit of a loner but a valuable member of the team. However Batman was going to give her a long lecture about running off. "I can't believe she did this. She knows better than going off on her own."

Wonder Woman smiles at his attitude and replies, "She only did what you would have done."

Batman turns to say something but then notices her hair flowing in the wind, the moonlight shining off her black hair made her look radient to him. The two stare at eachother knowing what the other was thinking. The two walk towards eachother eyes locked on one another.

Suddenly a darts strikes Wonder Woman in the neck causing her to fall over. Batman runs to her side catching her. Helooks to his left and finds the assassin known as Stinger. "She only has five minutes and I have the only antidote." Stinger taunts before leaving.


	13. Batman's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters.

Batman's Decision

Batman wastes no time in chasing after Stinger determined to bring the anitdote to Wonder Woman. Stinger looks back seeing Batman on his trail. Stinger instantly turns around firing darts from his right wristband. Batman dodges them quickly not slowing down his pace. All Batman can think about is Wonder Woman's life in the balance and it is up to him to save her. To him nothing else matters. Batman takes out a batterrang and pitches it at Stinger catching him in the knee knocking him to the ground. Batman grabs Stinger only to be cut on the left side of his jaw with a razor on Stinger's left band. Stinger follows up with a hard right punch then moves his knee into the hero's stomach before throwing him to the ground. Stinger moves forward for the kill when Batman swings his leg knocking Stinger to the ground. Batman wraps his hands around Stingers throat. "Where is the antidote?" Batman shouts. Stinger throws his arms between Batman's freeing himself from the hero's grip and throws his head forward knocking it against Batman's head. A light drop of blood slowly flows down from Batman's mask. Stinger throws a left punch leaving a mark on the right jaw matching the one on his right. Stinger throws a hard kick knocking Batman to the ground. Throwing another kick Batman grabs the assassins foot throwing him to the ground. Batman kicks Stingers face as he stands up getting back into position. Stinger stands up launching himself at the hero. Batman moves to the left throwing a hard right following with a spin kick catching Stingers stomache and finishing with a heavy uppercut. Stinger launches into the air landing with a hard thud. Batman grabs Stinger and shouts, "I won't ask again. Where is the antidote!" Stinger moves his knee in striking Batman below the belt forcing him to fall to the ground. Batman slowly stands looking back at Wonder Women then at Stinger on the other building waiting for the chase to continue. Batman knows it has been over three minutes and must make a decision. "Name your price!" Batman shouts at Stinger.

Stinger's eyes widen at his words. "What?" He shouts back.

"I'll pay you for the antidote. You have my word."

Stinger smiles under his mask. Batman deeply cared for this woman and would break a code to save her. "Seven million, and my freedom" Stinger replies.

"Done!" Batman shouts.

"I'll meet you here tomarrow." Stinger says tossing the vial.

Batman catches the vial and rushes back to the unconcious heroine. Batman takes out a suringe and quickly fills it with the antidote. Batman then administers the antidote into her arm praying for her to wake up. After a minute Batman looks down at her lifeless body clenching his fist tightly. He was too late and now she was gone. Suddenly he heard a light cough looking he sees Wonder Woman lightly breathing as color returns to her face. Her light blue eyes open as she sees Batman hovering over her. "What happened?" She asks trying to stand.

"You were hit with a deadly poison. You'll be fine now." Batman says helping her up. "We'd better get you some place to rest. My hotel room isn't that far." Batman calls for his glider. Attaching it to himself he picks up Wonder Woman and the two take off. Batman reaches his suite and enters on the balcony. Walking in he places Wonder Woman on the bed and tucks her in.

Turning around Batman begins to walk away but stops when he hears Wonder Womans voice, "Wait Bruce." Batman turns around staring at her. "Please stay with me for the night." She begs staring at him. Batman nods and returns by her side. Wonder Woman cuddles up next to him as they sleep through the night.


	14. Final Warehouse

Final Warehouse

Deathstroke lies in a hospital bed hancuffed to the bar as his body heals. Deathstroke knows where he is headed if he doesn't find a way out of the hospital soon. Being responsible for many deaths Deathstroke would find himself in an electric chair before a trial even took place. Taking out a syringe he swiped the asassin toys with the cuffs.

Suddenly an orange gloved hand grabs his wrist. Deathstroke looks up to see the owner is no other than Jack'O'Lantern. Unafraid he asks, "Come to finish me?"

Jack's eyes flicker, "Who is your employer?"

"Why should I tell you." Deathstroke asks coldly. Jack tightens his grip as bones underneath crack. "Ignorant aren't we. I feel no pain moron."

Jack grabs deathstroke at the throat and whispers, "Tell me or I will kill you."

"Then you don't get what you want." Deathstroke says smugly.

Both killers stare at eachother then Jack says, "Tell me who you work for and I'll remove your cuffs."

A large smile creeps across Deathstroke's face, "Free me and then I'll tell you." Jack burns off the cuff connected to the bed. Deathstroke moves his arm around then looks at vigilante. "Now for your information. My employer is Scarecrow. He is the chemist for silk. He works for someone else though. You'll have to ask Scarecrow himself who the employer is. He can be found at the sweet factory. Give Scarecrow my regaurds when you see him."

Deathstroke starts to walk out of the room when a sheet is pulled over his head. Jack pulls Deathstroke to a chair tying him up. "I said would remove your cuffs I didn't say I would let you go." Jack says laughing as he finishes his buisness before disappearing through the window.

Batman meets Stinger the next night holding the brief case with the money. Batman wonders at the deal he is going to make. Throughout his life as Batman he had never made deals with criminals. Now he was going to pay seven million to one. Why? Why was he willing to throw everything he believed in away. "How is Wonder Woman?" A voice behind asks. Batman turns to find Stinger behind him. "I take it since you haven't mauled me yet she is doing just fine." Batman hands Stinger the case and starts to walk away. "Wait. Now that I have switched employers I am now a target. Therefore, Scarecrow is at the Sweet Factory. Find him and you find the creator of silk."

"Does that information cost more?" Batman asks harshly.

"No. Just a word of advice. Don't let Wonder Woman escape. Its good for business." Stinger laughs walking away from the angery hero.

Batman watches Stinger disappear then goes to tell the team what the next move is.

"Let's go." Batman says, "I've found Scarecrow. He is at the Sweet Factory. We have to hurry before he dissapears."

"How did you come across this information?" The Question asks.

"I have my sources." Batman snaps. "Now lets move."

All five heroes move to the factory ready to end this adventure. There the heroes see trucks being filled with boxes of Silk getting ready for sale. The five formulate a plan before moving out. Green Arrow shot a line towards the loading trucks before going down for a fight followed by The Question. Batman, Ice, and Wonder Woman head off to get inside the building. Wonder Woman starts the battle off by punching a large hole into the wall getting everyone's attention. "On the ground now!" Wonder Woman barks.

Replying to her command many try to run while others attack. "Ice block all exits!" Batman orders dodging the bullets coming at him. Wonder Woman gives Ice cover deflecting the bullets with her bracelets. Batman throws multiple gas grenades making it hard to everyone to see. The three heroes charge in as the sounds of battle rages on. Soon the smoke clears revealing the gaurds on the floor out cold. Green Arrow and Question enter stating that they took care of the outside.

Up in the office Scarecrow and Frost look down in horror as the Justice League invaded their warehouse. "My dear it is time for us to leave." Scarecrow says before destorying the computer and then runs down the hall. Scarecrow and Frost make their way to the roof door, suddenly Scarecrow turns around throwing a powder in Frosts face. "Sorry my dear but it was fun while it lasted." Scarecrow says before leaving locking the door behind him.

Frost walks around dizzy unsure what just happened. Suddenly a black batlike creature comes in her site casting its dark shadow over her. "G-get a-aw-away from me!" Frost shouts trying to freeze the creature. Batman rolls out of the way from the ice.

"Ice take her out?" Batman asks.

"On it." Ice replies. Stepping in Frost's path Ice throws her own beam as the two clash in the center. A blue beam flies back and forth as the two ice warriors try to over power the other. Frost still feeling the affects of the gas begins to weaken under pressure as she starts to scream before being locked in a case of ice.

On the roof Scarecrow moves to the staircase ready to make his escape when a pumpkin bomb lands on the staircase plowing it up. Scarecrow falls back and looks up to see a sight worse than Batman.

Sorry it took so long for the chapter.


	15. Jack'O'lantern vs Scarecrow

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters.

Jack'O'lantern vs Scarecrow

Scarecrow stares face to face with their productions biggest problem Jack'O'lantern. Jack stares down at Scarecrow ready for his death. Without a word Scarecrow takes out two large scythes ready to face his seemingly unstoppable opponent. Scarecrow charges swinging the blades as Jack backs away throwing a bomb. Scarecrow jumps back covering his face from the debrie coming from the blast. Jack flies out of the dust grabbing ahold of Scarecrow shoving him down. A bomb forming in his hand. Scarecrow slices into the hand and then into the side before throwing his head into Jacks face. "You have been a thorn in my side for quite sometime. Mind telling me why."

Jacks eyes flicker at the statement, "You killed my sister and for that you will die."

Scarecrow keeps his composure although his eyes were filled with fear. "Your sister killed herself. I never shoved the drug down her throat. She took it of her own free will." Scarecrow said uncaring. He knew he was going to die but he would make Jack feel as much pain as he could. "Your sister couldn't hack her habit. Face it she was nothing more than a pathetic addict, just a hopeless cause." Enraged Jack launches himself at Scarecrow. Scarecrow ducts and rolls just before Jack lands. Scarecrow stands only to fall again as Jacks vine whip grabs his legs. "Burn." Jack shouts getting ready to set Scarecrow on fire. Scarecrow quickly sits up and slices through Jacks legs forcing him to fall to the ground. Slicing through the vine Scarecrow stands kicking Jack in the stomach constantly causing the creature to moan in pain. "Well well what do we have here? So you do feel pain." Scarecrow grabs Jack taking him over to the end of the roof. "Let's see how painful this will feel." Scarecrow was about to drop Jack when suddenly Jack grabs his quarry's throat. Standing on the ledge legs fully healed Jack trades places with Scarecrow.

"It seems the situation has change. Tell me who your employer is." Jack orders.

"Why should I?" Scarecrow chokes out.

"Why should your employer live and not you?" Jack replies.

After a couple of seconds a name comes from his lips. "Micheal Dassal." Scarecrow.

Jack's eyes darken the replies, "Thank you." Just before dropping Scarecrow.


	16. Final Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters.

Final Fight

Scarecrow fell off the building his heart pounded knowing this was the end. With millions at his hands all lost to the wind and no one to avenge his murder. Scarecrow hit the roof of a car his body broken but he was alive. 'I am alive!' Scarecrow thought laughing with joy despite the pain coursing through his body. Batman and Wonder Woman rushed over to the hysterical villian. "What happened to him?" Wonder Woman asked looking at him.

"I have no clue." Batman said in disbelief.

Batman moved to take off the mask mask as Scarecrow grabbed his wrist. "Mike Dassal." Scarecrow whispered laughing before passing out.

Batman's spine ran cold as he heard the name of his buisness partner. Was Micheal Dassal the leader of silk? If so why what was his motive? And why bring himself in? There were many questions that he needed answered.

"What did Scarecrow say?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman looked up at her thinking back to her near death experiance. "I didn't catch it. Get him to the hospital I'm going to check for clues here."

Wonder Woman nodded picking up Scarecrow before taking off. As soon as she wass out of site Batman took off to the Dassel Tech Building.

Mike Dassal watched the news seeing Scarecrow wheeled into the hospital. His buisness was finished it was time to leave and retire. Mike Dassel bought a ticket to the Carribean and called the airport. Grabbing the keys to his car Mike started towards the door. "Going on a trip?" A voice called from behind.

Mike Dassel turned around facing Jack'O'Lantern. "Yes since you and the League dropped my opperation I have nothing left here. Now excuse me I have a flight to catch." Mike turned back to the exit only to have the door set a blaze.

"You not going anywhere." Jack said steam rising from his hand.

Mike turned around placing his hands in his pockets, "Just who are you anyway?" The pumpkinhead melted away revealing Micheal's head. "You yes I remember you. Some office delivery boy left because of a death in the family correct?"

The head is engulfed by the pumpkin as he shouted, "That was my sister! She died of an overdose to your drug. Now she will be avenged." Jack charged only to recieve a hit from Mike's metal covered fist. Jack landed on the ground screaming in pain clutching his face. "What is that?" He shouted.

"Silver knuckles. Once you were on the seen I felt necessary to take precautions." Mike charged slamming one fist in the face then another in the stomache. Mike threw Jack to the floor beating him down into the ground. Raising a fist towards Jack face with a cruel smile he said now you die." Suddenly two legs flew in kicking Mike in the face. Mike fell back a bit to see Batman standing infrint of him.

"Well Well where are the others?" Mike asked staring at the hero.

"Its just me." Batman replies.

A smile appeared across his face, "Fool I would have surrenedered if it was the whole team but just you. I can defeat you." Mike charged swinging forward Batman ducted and followed with an uppercut and then a fist across the face. Mike regained position throwing a series of punches that Batman dodged before grabbing his opponents left arm throwing him over his shoulder. Mike landed hard on the ground. Mike quickly recovered and attacked again. "Hold still!" Each punch Mike was getting weaker as Batman wasn't even breathing hard. Suddenly Mike fell to the ground breathing hard.

"Why did you ask Bruce to help with the nanite project?" Batman asks curious what his real reason are.

Mike looks up, "I was going to use the nanite for mass prodution across the nation making Silk unstoppable and gaing twice the money." Mike got up shouldering Batman into the wall. Grabbing the heros body Mike swung him down dropping the hero into the office floor. Mike picked up Batmans brused body and raised it over his head to break the back. Green Vine wrapped around the villains left leg pulling him down. The drug lord turned to see an orange fist come across his face.

"Forget someone?" Jack asked. Jack looked up to see Batman stand. Creating a large pumpkin bomb he motioned Batman to leave. Jack looks at Mike's face filled with horror, "Trick of Treat!" Jack drops the bomb as Batman leaps out of the office just before the office is engulfed in flames.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters.

Epilogue

After the eplosion at Dassal Tech Silk began to decline. Only one body was found that belonged to Micheal Dassel after retrieving dental records. A safe contaned all of the information on Silk. Multiple warehouses were shut down by the police and by the league. Many small dealers had gone into hiding attempting to recreate the drug only to be met with failure or death due to its unstabe composition. With silk's near extinction the question left was what will become of Jack'O'Lantern?

Micheal stood at the dock holding the ring looking down at the water. Silk was finished and his sister could now rest in peace. Micheal heard foot steps behind him and turned around to see the Question. As he stared at the Question Micheal's only thought was his life had come to an end.

The Question looked at the ring in Micheal's hand, "So that is the source of your power huh?"

"Who did you find me?" Micheal asked.

"Green Arrow never confirmed if you were Jack'O'Lantern or not. It was easy to piece it together." The Question looked out at the water. "You and your sister came here alot. You spent time at the beach and chased guys away that flirted your sister causing you to get thrown off. It is also where your parents met isn't?"

Micheal was in a state of disbelief, "How did you know all that?"

"I know plenty through detective means. Plus I found your mother's diary when I was in your apartment." Question said leaning his head to one side.

Micheal again was in a state of disbelief, "So what happens now?" Micheal asked.

The Question held out his hand, "You just give me the ring where the league can keep it safe."

"What about me?" Micheal asked thinking of prison.

"And you are?" The Questions replied slyly.

Within ten minutes Micheal had been placed in a state of disblief three times. The Question was going to let Micheal go as if they never met. Micheal handed the ring to the hero, "Thank you." Micheal said softly. The Question tipped his hat before leaving the docks.

At Bruce's appartment Wonder Woman flew in as he was finishing his packing. Alfred was down stairs placing the suit cases in the limo. "So the Nano project was shutdown huh?"

Bruce looked up at Wonder Woman, "Yeah with Dassel Tech being sold off to multiple companies the project is set back. There is nothing I can do."

"I see." Wonder Woman said softly. "I'll see you at the watch tower."

Bruce watched Wonder Woman walk toward the balcony getting ready to leave. "Diana wait." Bruce called. Wonder Woman turned back to Bruce walking toward her. "This whole adventure has shown me how important you are to me. Diana I love you and I want to be with forever." Bruce said before kissing her deeply.

Wonder Woman was in a state of shock at what she heard. Batman never in his life had ever expressed emotion towards another person. Now he had just told her he loved her. After breaking the kiss Wonder Woman looked at Bruce and replied, "I love you too. I have for a long time." Bruce smiled kissing her again knowing that everything between them would be different but better.


End file.
